A vehicle sun visor generally is fastened above a windshield directly forward from a seat of each of a driver and a front passenger inside a vehicle and adapted to shade the eyes of the respective occupant from light. To this end, the visor includes a main body hingedly fastened to a component of the inside of the vehicle and adapted to be manually moved to shade a predetermined area, including the occupant's eyes, from the light.
One disadvantage of the vehicle sun visors of the related art is that they are relatively large. Another disadvantage of such visors is that, while they may block the sun, they also cause undue impairment or obstruction of vision of the driver and/or passenger of the vehicle around the visor. As such, these visors impair or obstruct peripheral vision of the driver and/or passenger relative to the visor. This impairment or obstruction can be hazardous, especially by blocking or restricting the driver's view of signal lights, traffic, pedestrians, etc. Another disadvantage of such visors is that their articulation is limited. As a result, they cannot be specifically positioned for optimal use of the mirror and blocking of the sun, unwanted headlight glare of an oncoming vehicle, or light glare off another vehicle that the vehicle is following.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a vehicle sun visor that is relatively small. There is also a need in the related art for such a visor that blocks the sun without causing undue impairment or obstruction of vision of a driver and/or passenger of the vehicle around the visor such that peripheral vision of the driver and/or passenger relative to the visor is not impaired or obstructed. There is also a need in the related art for such a visor that can be maximally articulated such that it can be specifically positioned for optimal use of a mirror and blocking of the sun, unwanted headlight glare of an oncoming vehicle, or light glare off another vehicle that the vehicle is following.